yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/79
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 79-وَمِنَ اللَّيْلِ فَتَهَجَّدْ بِهِ نَافِلَةً لَّكَ عَسَى أَن يَبْعَثَكَ رَبُّكَ مَقَامًا مَّحْمُودًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 79-Ve minel leyli fe tehecced bihî nâfileten lek(leke), asâ en yeb’aseke rabbuke makâmen mahmûdâ(mahmûden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve min el leyli : ve geceden, gecenin bir kısmında * 2. fe tehecced : ve teheccüde kalk, teheccüd namazı kıl * 3. bihî : onunla * 4. nâfileten : ilâve olarak * 5. leke : sana özel, senin için * 6. asâ : umulur, yakında olur * 7. en yeb'ase-ke : seni gönderir * 8. rabbu-ke : senin Rabbin * 9. makâmen : makam * 10. mahmûden : mahmut, hamdedilen, övülen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 79-Gecenin bir kısmında uyanıp namaz kıl, bu namaz, sana mahsustur ve farz namazlardan fazla bir namazdır. Umulur ki Rabbin, seni Makam-ı Mahmûd'a sâhip kılar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 79-Gecenin bir kısmında kalk, sana aid nafile olarak onunla (Kur'an'la) namaz kıl. Umulur ki Rabbin seni övülmüş bir makama ulaştırır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 79-Gecenin bir kısmında da uyanıp sana mahsus olarak fazladan namaz kıl. Umulur ki Rabbin seni övülmüş bir makama eriştirir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 79-Geceleyin uyanıp, yalnız sana mahsus olarak fazladan namaz kıl. Belki de Rabbin seni övülecek makama yükseltir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 79-Gecenin bir kısmında da uyanarak sana mahsus fazla bir ibadet olmak üzere teheccüd namazı kıl ki, Rabbin seni Makam-ı Mahmud’a ulaştırsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 79-Gecenin bir kısmında uyanarak, sana mahsus bir nafile olmak üzere namaz kıl. (Böylece) Rabbinin, seni, övgüye değer bir makama göndereceği umulur. Edip Yüksel Meali * 79-Fazladan bir kredi olarak geceleyin meditasyonda bulun ki Rabbin seni onurlu bir makama yükseltsin Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 79-Gecenin bir bölümünde de sana mahsus fazla bir namaz olarak uykudan kalk. Kur'an ile teheccüd kıl; yakındır ki Rabbin seni övgüye değer bir makama ulaştıra. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 79-Geceden de sana mahsus fazla bir namaz olarak uykudan kalk, Kur'an ile teheccüd kıl, yakındır ki rabbın seni bir makam-ı mahmud'a ba's ede. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 79-Ve geceleyin kalk, sana mahsus bir nafile olmak üzere gece namaz kıl. Ümitvar ol ki, Rabbin seni bir makamı Mahmud'a gönderecektir. Muhammed Esed * 79-Ve gecenin bir vaktinde kalkıp, kendi isteğinle yaptığın ilave bir eylem olarak namaz kıl: ki böylece Rabbin seni belki (ahirette) övgüye değer bir konuma yükseltir. Suat Yıldırım * 79-Sana mahsus olmak üzere gecenin bir kısmında kalkıp Kur’ân oku, teheccüd namazı kıl. Böylece Rabbinin seni makam-ı mahmûda eriştireceğini umabilirsin. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 79-Ayrıca sana özgü olarak gecenin bir kısmında da Kur'ân oku(yup namaz kıl)mak üzere uyan! Rabbinin seni güzel bir makama ulaştırması umulur. Şaban Piriş Meali * 79-Geceleyin uykudan uyanınca da senin için nafile olan namazı kıl! Umulur ki Rabbin seni övgüye layık bir mevkiye yükseltir Ümit Şimşek Meali * 79-Gecenin bir vaktinde de, sana özgü bir fazlalık olmak üzere, teheccüd namazı kıl. Umulur ki, böylece Rabbin seni Makam-ı Mahmud'a eriştirir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 79-Sana özgü bir davranış olarak, gecenin bir kısmında, o Kur'an'la meşgul olmak üzere uyanık ol/uykudan uyan. Böylece Rabbinin seni övgüye layık bir konuma ulaştırması umulur. Yusuf Ali (English) * 79- And pray in the small watches of the morning: (it would be)(2277) an additional prayer (or spiritual profit) for thee: soon will thy Lord raise thee to a Station of Praise and Glory!(2278) M. Pickthall (English) * 79- And some part of the night awake for it, a largess for thee. It may be that thy Lord will raise thee to a praised estate. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 79- Gecenin bir kısmında da sadece sana mahsus bir nafile olmak üzere uykudan kalk, Kur'ân ile teheccüd namazı kıl, Rabbinin seni bir makam-ı mahmuda (şefaat makamına) göndermesi kesindir. 79- Gecenin bir bölümünde de sadece sana ait bir nafile olarak teheccüd namazını kıl Rabbinin seni öğülmüş bir makama göndermesi kesindir. Burada "Kulum nafile namazları kılmakla bana yaklaşmaya devam eder, nihayet ben onun kulağı, gözü ve kalbi olurum." kudsi hadisinin mânâsıyla olan ilgi açıktır. Makâm-ı Mahmud: Herkesin hamd ile yücelteceği muazzam makam demektir ki, hamdin gerçek anlamının dayanağı olan mutlak yakınlık makamı, yani hadislerde rivayet edildiği üzere Livaül'l-hamd altında büyük şefaat makamıdır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *78- Güneşin sarkmasından(91) gecenin kararmasına(92) kadar namazı kıl,(93) fecir vakti Kur'an'ını (namazını) da;(94) çünkü fecir vakti (namazda okunan) Kur'an'ı, işte o, şahid olunandır.(95) 79- Gecenin bir kısmında uyanıp Teheccüd(96) namazı kıl, bu sadece sana mahsus bir ibadettir.(97) Belki böylece Rabbin seni övülmüş bir makama ulaştırır.(98) AÇIKLAMA 91. Arapça metindeki sözleri "güneşin kayması" diye tercüme ettik. Bazı sahabe ve tabiin bunun "güneşin batışı" anlamına geldiğini söyler. Fakat sahabenin ve tabiinin çoğunluğu bunun "güneşin zirveden kayması" anlamına geldiği görüşündedirler. Hz. Ömer, İbn Ömer, Enes bin Malik, Ebu Berzet el-Eslemî, Hasan Basri, Şa'bi, Ata, Mücahid ve bir kavle göre İbn Abbas (Allah hepsinden razı olsun) bu görüştedir. Muhammed Bakır ve İmam Cafer Sadık da bu görüştedir. Bunların yanısıra, her ne kadar senedi kuvvetli değilse de Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bu görüşü destekler nitelikte hadisler de rivayet edilmiştir. 92. Bazılarına göre Arapça metindeki kelimeler, "gecenin tamamen kararması", bazılarına göre de "gece yarısı" anlamına gelir. Birinci görüş kabul edilirse bu, İşa (yatsı) namazanın başlangıç vakti, ikinci görüş kabul edilirse de yatsı namazının vaktinin sona erdiği sınır anlamına gelir. 93. Müslümanlara, engeller ve zorluklar anlatıldıktan hemen sonra namazı ikame etmeleri emredilmektedir. Bu, zor durumlara göğüs germek için gerekli olan dayanıklılığın ancak namazla elde edilebileceği anlamına gelir. 94. Fecr kelimesinin anlamı "şafak", yani "gecenin karanlığından sonra sabahın başlaması"dır. Burada "sabahın Kur'an'ını okumak", sabah namazı demektir. Kur'an bazı yerlerde "salatı", namazı kastetmek için kullanmış, bazen de namazın herhangi belirli bir bölümünü, tüm namazı kastetmek için kullanmıştır. Örneğin tesbih, hamd, zikir, kıyam, rüku, sücud. Aynı şekilde "sabahın Kur'an'ını okumak" sadece Kur'an okumak demek değil bilakis namaz sırasında okumak demektir. Böylece Kur'an salatı oluşturan bölümleri salat yerine kullanmış ve Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) , bu gün müslümanların kıldığı şekilde namazı formüle etmesine yol göstermiştir. 95. Hadislerde açıklandığına göre sabah namazına melekler şahitlik eder. Melekler her namazı ve her iyi ameli gözlediği halde, sabah namazına verilen özel önemi gösterir. Bu nedenle Hz. Peygamber (s.a) sabah namazında Kur'an'dan çok uzun bölümler okurdu. Onun örneğini sahabe de devam ettirmiş ve sonraki alimler bunu müstehap görmüşlerdir. Bu ayetle, Mi'rac'ta belirli vakitler için farz kılınan namazın nasıl kılınacağı kısaca ele alınmıştır. İlk namazın güneşin doğmasından önce ve geri kalan dört namazın güneşin kaymasından gecenin karanlığına kadar olan zamanda kılınması gerektiği bildirilmiştir. Daha sonra Cebrail (a.s) gelmiş ve Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) her namaz vaktinin sınırlarını bildirmiştir. Ebu Davud ve Tirmizi'de kaydedilen İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Hz. Peygamber (s.a) şöyle buyurmuştur: "Cebrail bana beş vakit namazı Kabe'nin yanında iki kez kıldırdı. İlk günde Zuhr'u (öğlen namazı) hemen güneşin zirveden kaydığı ve herşeyin gölgesinin çok kısa olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Sonra Asr'ı (ikindi namazı) herşeyin gölgesinin kendi boyuna eşit olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Mağrib'i (akşam namazı) orucun iftar edildiği zamanda, İşa'yı (yatsı namazı) alaca karanlığın kaybolduğu zamanda ve Fecri (sabah namazı) oruç tutmak isteyenin yemek ve içmesinin haram olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Ertesi gün Zuhr'u herşeyin gölgesinin kendi boyuna eşit olduğu, Asr'ı herşeyin gölgesinin kendisinin iki katı olduğu zamanda kıldırdı. Mağrib'i bir önceki gün gibi kıldırdı, İşa'yı gecenin üçte biri geçtikten sonra, Fecr'i de aydınlık ortalığa yayıldığında kıldırdı. Bundan sonra Cebrail bana döndü ve dedi ki: "Ey Muhammed, bunlar peygamberlerin kıldığı namazların vakitleridir. En doğru vakit tayini iki vakit arasında olanıdır. "Cebrail'in ilk gün kıldırdığı namaz vaktin başı, ikinci gün kıldırdığı namaz vaktin sonudur. Buradaki son ifade, ikisinin ortasının daha kolay tespit edebileceğine işaret etmektedir. Kur'an'da bu beş vakit namaza çeşitli yerlerde işaret edilir: 1) "Gündüzün iki tarafında ve gecenin yakın saatlerinde namaz kıl." (Hud: 114) 2) "... Güneşin doğuşundan önce (Fecr) ve batışından önce (Asr) Rabbini hamd ile tesbih et. Gecenin bir bölümümde (İşa) ve gündüzün uçlarında (Fecr, Zuhr, ve Mağrib) tesbihte bulun." (Taha: 130) 3) "Öyleyse akşama girdiğiniz vakit de, sabaha erdiğiniz vakit de Allah'ı tesbih edip (yüceltin) . Hamd O'nundur, göklerde de yerde de, günün sonunda da (Asr) ve öğleye erdiğiniz vakit (Zuhr) de." (Rum: 17-18) . Namazın zamanlarının böyle belirlenmesinde büyük bir hikmet vardır. Bunlardan biri güneşe tapanların ibadet ettikleri zamanlarda namaz kılmamaktır. Çünkü güneş her çağda müşriklerin en büyük ilâhlarından biri olmuştur, onlar da genellikle güneşin batımında ve doğumunda ibadet ederlerdi. Bu nedenle bu iki vakitte namaz tamamen yasaklanmıştır. Bunun yanısıra onlar güneşin tam zirvede olduğu zeval vaktinde de ibadet ederlerdi. Bu nedenle İslâm, müslümanlara gündüz kılınan iki namazdan birini güneş doğmadan önce (Fecr) diğerini de güneş zirveden kaydıktan sonra (Zuhr) kılmalarını emretmiştir. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) de namaz vakitlerinin hikmetini hadislerde açıklamıştır. Mesela Amr İbn Abese'den rivayet edilen hadiste Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bu konuyla ilgili bir soruya şöyle cevap vermiştir: "Sabah namazını kılın, fakat güneş tam doğmak üzere iken yükselinceye kadar namaz kılmaktan sakının. Çünkü şeytanın boynuzları arasından doğar ve kafirler o zaman ona secde ederler." İkindi namazından bahsettikten sonra da şöyle demiştir: "İkindi namazından sonra güneş batıncaya kadar namazdan sakının. Çünkü güneş şeytanın boynuzları arasından batar ve kafirler o zaman ona secde ederler." (Müslim) Güneşin şeytanın boynuzları arasından doğup batması bu hadiste sembolik bir anlatımdır. Şeytanın bu vakitlerde insanları saptırmaya uğraştığı anlamına gelir. Şeytan kafirlerin bu zamanlarda ibadet etmesine o denli sevinir ki, bunu onayladığının bir belirtisi olarak sanki güneşi tepesinde taşır. Hadisin bir yorumu Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) "Kafirler ona secde ederler" ifadesine dayanmaktadır. 96. "Teheccüd""ün sözlük anlamı uykuyu bölüp kalkmaktır. Bu nedenle cümle "teheccüd namazı kıl" diye tercüme edilmiştir, yani "gecenin bir bölümü geçince uykudan kalk ve namaz kıl." 97. "Nafile" sözlükte "zorunlu görevin yanısıra yapılan bir şey" anlamına gelir. Bu Teheccüd'ün beş vakit farz namazın dışında olduğunu gösterir. 98. "... Belki Rabbin seni övülmüş bir makama ulaştırır." Sen hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette öyle bir makama ulaşırsın ki, herkes sana karşı övgü ile dolu olur ve övülen bir kimse olursun." Bununla sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyor: "Şimdi senin düşmanların sana adlar takıyorlar, tüm memlekette senin adını kötüye çıkarmaya çalışıyorlar ve sana iftiralar yöneltiyorlar. Fakat dünyanın sana yapılan övgünün yankılarıyla döneceği günler çok uzak değil ve ahirette de bütün yaratılanlar seni övgü ile anacaklar." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kıyamet gününde şefaat etme makamına yükseltilmesi de övülmüş makamının bir bölümüdür. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *79. Ve gecenin bir vaktinde kalkıp, kendi isteğinle yaptığın ilave bir eylem olarak namaz kıl: (97) ki böylece Rabbin seni belki ahirette övgüye değer bir konuma yükseltir. 97 - Lafzen, "sana farz kılınanın dışında" yahut "senin için ilave/fazladan olmak üzere" (nâfileten leke) -yani, beş vakit namaza ilave olarak. Bunun içindir ki, Hz. Peygamber gecenin büyük bir kısmını değişmez biçimde namaz kılarak geçirdiği halde, yukarıdaki ifade bir yükümlülük değil, bir tavsiye bildirmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *79. Ve geceleyin kalk, sana mahsus bir nafile olmak üzere gece namazı kıl. Ümitli ol ki, Rabbin seni övgüye değer bir makama gönderecektir. 79. (Ve) Resulüm!. Sen (geceleyin halk) bir aralık uyan, uykuyu bırak (sana mahsus bir nafile) beş vakit namazdan başka, derecelerini artırmaya vesile olan (gece namazı kıl) ki, buna teheccüt namazı denir. Bir rivayete göre bu namaz, başlangıçta Resûl-i Ekrem hakkında farz iken sonra bu farziyeti kaldırılarak mendub olmuştur. Faidesi pek çoktur. Ve Ey Yüce Peygamber!. (Ümitli ol ki) yani: Muhakkaktır ki, (Rabbin seni bir makamı mahmuda) büyük bir şefaat makamına (gönderecektir) senin dereceni bütün mahlûkların üstüne yükseltecektir. § Müfessirlerin ittifakı vardır ki: Cenab-ı Hak tarafından buyurulan "Esa = umulur ki" gibi tabirler kesinlik ifade eder, vukuu, vacip olur. Çünkü bu tabirler, insanı ümide düşürür. Bir kimseyi ümide düşürüp de sonra onu yerine getirmemek bir utanma vesilesidir. Allah'ın şanı ise kullarını böyle bir ümide düşürüp de sonra onları bundan mahrum bırakmaktan yücedir.